La confiture
by Malabar Princess
Summary: [Tokio Hotel] Une petite fic' légère sur nos jumeaux préférés [pas de lemon].
1. Chap 1: le chocolat

**Titre:** _La confiture_

**Auteur:** Malabar Princess

**Support:** Tokio Hotel

**Note:** Je n'écris pas pour gagner de l'argent mais pour mon propre plaisir. Aussi, j'attends que mon travail ne soit pas recopier, ni entièrement ni partiellement, par respect. Merci.

O**0**o**0**o**0**o**0**o

**Chpt 1: Le chocolat**

« - Tom! T'abuses là!

" - Ben quoi?

Mon frère était debout dans ma chambre. La tête là où je pense, je relevai le visage hors de ma couette. Je pouffai: Bill tenait dans la main ce qui ressemblait à ... un string,

"- Oups! Mais t'as de la chance Bill, elles étaient deux cette nuit.

Un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres, je vis mon jumeau faire une grimace et sortir sans dire un mot.

Je me retournais, les yeux fixant le plafond blanc. .Mes mains se posèrent derrière ma tête. Je sentis mes dreads, que j'avais encore à l'âge de vingt-six ans. Seize ans que je les avais!

J'avais un grand sourire aux lèvres, de revoir la tête de mon frère dégoûé, et puis je repensais à ces filles. Mmh, elles étaient torides, excitantes, pfiou, tout ce que j'aime. Une bonne soirée de jambes en l'air y a rien de mieux au monde!

"- Allez, arrête de sourire play-boy.

Bill entra à nouveau dans la chambre, une tasse à la main. Il me la tendit puis s'asseya au bord du lit.

Mmmh, du chocolat! J'avoue que j'avais encore un faible pour le chocolat chaud, mais celui de mon frère était divin. Normal, il le préparait rien que pour moi, et à la manière que j'aimais: bien sucré, et avec de la mousse.

Je me redressai et fourrai mon nez dans la tasse. Bill m'observait, je le regardais aussi. Je pouvais presque voir mon regard pétiller dans ses yeux. Mais bizarrement, les siens n'exprimaient rien. Il abordait une mine grave. Je pensais que c'était à cause de la « découverte », alors qu'en fait, je n'avais pas senti la morale arriver.

"- T'en as pas marre Tom? Chaque nuit tu en apportes une nouvelle, qu'est ce que tu veux te prouver à la fin? Tu pourrais pas te poser, choisir une fille qui dépasserait LA nuit? J'en ai marre de vous entendre, on peut même plus passer des soirées ensemble!

Tandis qu'il débitait son discours déjà entendu des milliards de fois, je me laissais aller à nouveau contre mon oreiller, complètement avachi. Et bla bla bla et bla bla bla, rho mais qu'est ce qu'il était chiant parfois!  
Cependant, sa dernière phrase me fit tilter. Je me redressai brusquement, à peu de chose près je renversais mon chocolat.

"- Comment ça des « soirées ensemble »? T'es toujours fourré avec Lena, c'est toi qui ose me critiquer??!

A nouveau, je me laissais tomber contre mon oreiller en soufflant, les sourcils froncés. C'est vrai quoi, il disait ça alors qu'il passait ses journées avec sa copine!  
Du coin de l'oeil -j'avais tourné la tête vers la fenêtre- je vis Bill se lever. Ben merde alors, c'est la première fois qu'il réagissait comme ça! Je tournai la tête vers lui, mes bras toujours croisés sur mon torse, comme je pouvais avec la tasse.

"- En parlant de Lena, je voulais te dire quelque chose.

Oulah, je sentais arriver un mauvais chakra là.

"- Nous allons prendre un appart'. Je me barre d'ici.

Blim clank boum! Qu... QUOI??! J'ouvrai en grand la bouche et les yeux, pire qu'une morue hors de l'eau!

"- Mais .. mais Bill! Tu peux pas partir! Comment je vais faire moi?! Enfin, tu vas pas partir!

Je le vis s'éloigner et sur le pas de la porte, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi.

"- Si, je peux partir. C'est comme ça Tom. Je dois faire ma vie, et tant que tu n'auras pas grandi un peu, tu ne pourras pas comprendre.

Et sur ces « bonnes » paroles, il me planta là, complètement sonné.

* * *

_Oui, je prefere prévenir, c'est léger, pas de lemon, rien que du plaisir ._


	2. Chap 2: essoufflement

**0**o**0**o**0**o**0**o**0**

**Chpt 2: Essoufflement.**

« - Tom, attends moi!

La gamine criait derrière lui. Lui riait au ciel, et accéléra. L'entendre s'essoufler le faisait rire, bientôt elle s'arrêterait et le laisserait tranquille. Tom aimait bien être le centre du monde, et la savoir courir derrière lui ne faisait que gonfler son égo déjà surdimensionné à l'âge de neuf ans.

Les appels devenaient de plus en plus lointain, et bientôt, ils ne parvinrent plus aux oreilles du petit garçon. Il s'arrêta, essouflé, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il s'était enfin débarassé d'elle, une de plus.

Tom arriva sous l'abri-bus. Son frère s'y trouvait déjà, et paraissait d'humeur belliqueuse.

« - Enfin! T'en as mis du temps, t'allais louper la bagarre!

« - Ouais s'cuse, Laura s'est mis en tête qu'elle devait me suivre.

* * *

_Court? Je sais :)_

_Mais vous verrez par la suite._

_Etant en classe de terminale, veuillez m'excuser pour si les suites tardent à venir :s._


	3. Chap 3: essuis tout

**0**o**0**o**0**o**0**o**0**o**0**

**Chpt 3: essui-tout**

Je me levai précipitement. Mes pieds se prirent dans la couette et à deux doigts ma gueule faillit s'en prendre une bonne. Je courus vers la cuisine, nous vivions en appartement tous les deux.

Il se trouvait là, tranquille, penché sur l'évier.

«- Mais, mais! Non Bill, tu peux pas partir! Oublies... oublies pas qu'on a fait une promesse tous les deux!

Je vis mon jumeau, mon double, ma moitié, mon reflet, ma pomme à la canelle sucrée se tourner vers moi.

«- Tom, regarde toi, tu t'en ai mis de partout!

Je le vis prendre des feuilles d'essui-tout et me menacer avec. C'est là que je sentis un picotement peu agréable un peu plus bas: mes yeux s'abaissèrent et je vis le chocolat chaud finir d'être consomé par ma peau ventral et mon caleçon. Aïeuh ça brûle!

« - T'es même pas capable de boire un truc tout seul!

Ses mains essuyèrent mon épiderme fragile puis mon bas ventre. Ce genre de contact n'était pas rare, ils en étaient même devenus anodins. Cependant, je n'étais pas tant concentré sur ses gestes qye sur son visage. Le traître, il ne voulait même pas me regarder dans les yeux!

«- Et voilà! 'Spèce de petit porc.

Ah ah, il se croyait marrant lui! Sale con va...

«- Billeuh, tu me fais marcher hein? Tu vas me dire que c'était juste une p'tite boutade parce que t'es frustré sexuellement c'est ça hein? Hein?

Intérieurement, je le priais pour que ce soit ça, qu'en fait il était juste jaloux parce que Lena ne portait pas d'aussi beaux sous vêtements que celui qu'il avait trouvé, où qu'elle avait ses règles ces temps-ci!  
Bizarrement, il restait silencieux tout en jetant les essuis-tout gorgés de chocolat chaud. Un poids en moi, son silence valait tout autant que sa réponse.

«- Tom, tu sais bien que je ne rigole pas. Il est temps de passer à autre chose.

Face à la fenêtre, et dos à moi, on avait tout l'air d'une scène cliché-plan-plan des drames familiaux de série B. Mais là, ce n'était pas la même chose. Là, c'était MON drame familiale à MOI! Passer à autre chose? PASSER A AUTRE CHOSE?!

«- Non mais là t'as complètement craqué Bi...

Le téléphone me coupa en pleine approche de jurons sensibles aux oreilles prudes. Je vis Bill soupirer, se retourner et passer à côté de moi.

«- Je vais répondre...

Fallait pas être devin pour savoir qui c'était. Je l'entendis prononcer la formule habituelle et puis je me déconnectai.  
Demi-tour droite, direction ma chambre, à la grâce de Dieu...

* * *

_Je sais ô lecteurs je sais j'abuse :S_

_Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute --" je dois travailleeeeeeer!!_

_Ah oui, également désolée pour les chapitres tres courts que je fais, je ne suis pas douée pour les histoires continues :S_

_Enfin, j'espère que ça vous plaît tout de même!_

_A plus tard dans l'histoire!_


End file.
